Romance at Camp
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: Twelve kids go to Camp Chinook for the summer. *Sorato and other couples.* Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Eden's Crush

Romance at Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything else except this fic. Do not sue!!!!

Ages: 

Tai: 12

Matt: 12

Davis: 12

Catherine: 12

Sora: 12

Susan: 12

Yolei: 13

Ken: 13

Mimi: 11

Izzy: 11

T.K.: 9

Kari: 9

The people above all go to camp. The Digimon thing never happened. * Warning: Takari, Kenyako, Sorato, Daisan (Davis and the character I made up named Susan. This is for a friend named Susan), Koumi, and Tairine (Tai/Catherine, the French Digidestined). * They have never met, except for Tai and Sora and Sora knew T.K. because she was his baby-sitter.

The buses of Camp Chinook had just arrived filled with kids from 8-14 years old. They were going to spend the month of July 2001 at camp. A girl, about twelve years old, with auburn hair that went a bit past her ears, jumped off a big red bus and ran toward a bunch of girls. "Hey Susan! Mimi! Yolei! Catherine!" she exclaimed as she started to talk to her friends. "Bonjour Sora! Comment ca va?" Catherine asked Sora in French. (* Hi Sora! How are you?) Sora and Catherine were both French. As the girls chatted, a guy with bushy brown hair, followed by five other guys and a little girl, walked over to them. "SORA!" he said to Sora. "Oh my God! Tai, waz up Homey?" She exclaimed as she hugged him. Then they did their secret handshake. (A/N: Think Will Smith and Jazz in "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air") "Sora, who are your friends?" Tai asked. "Well, this is my friend Catherine, she's French like me. She speaks English too." She said as she presented a blond girl to Tai. "Nice to meet you." He replied. "This is Susan." Sora pointed to a girl her age with mid-back black hair. "Here is Yolei." A girl with long purple hair and round glasses stepped forward. "This is Mimi!" A girl with brown hair in a pink cowgirl dress reveled herself. "Nice to meet you all!" The boys and the girl exclaimed. "Oh, um, well, this is Matt and his little brother T.K., they're parents are divorced." Tai said as two blond guys stepped forward. One was about Sora's age and the other looked about nine. "Thanks a lot Tai." Matt said. "T.K., is that you? Well blow me away! You've grown! You're gonna be the next Shaq!" Sora said as the little kid ran into her arms. "BOOM! I put in the hoop like SLAM!" He sang still hugging Sora. (A/N: Aaron Carter, DUH!)

"Ahhh, he's so cute!" Mimi exclaimed. "Thanks!" Matt said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Not you, you @$$! I was talking about your brother!" Said Mimi. Matt blushed with embarrassment. "OOHH! Dissed by a girl, harsh!" Sora said. "Can we please continue with our introductions?" Tai asked. "This is Ken." He said pointing to a guy with blue hair. "And this is Izzy. He NEVER leaves his laptop!" Tai said looking at a redhead typing furiously on his laptop. "This is Davis." Tai said as a guy that looked oddly enough like Tai's twin, with shorter hair. "Oh no! I'M SEEING DOUBLE! Two Tais!? My mom is right, I do need glasses!" Sora exclaimed sarcastically. 'He is pretty hot!' Susan thought, looking at Davis. "Is Kari here too?" Sora asked, looking around, "I want her to meet someone." Kari, Tai's little sister, stepped out from behind her brother. "Hey Sora! Who do you want me to meet?" Sora looked around. "Well, I wanted you to meet Claire. Where is she?" Tai looked at Sora curiously. "Who is Claire?" Sora did not answer instead she started to sing. "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…" She sang. In only seconds, a monkey (A/N: It looks exactly like Marcel in Friends) came out of the bushes and jumped onto Sora's shoulder. "Sora! You have a monkey on your shoulder!!??" Tai and Matt at the exact same time. "No, you think?" She replied. Kari came up to her and asked if she could carry the little monkey. "Sure!" Sora replied. 

A Week Later…

The girls were in their cabin playing Truth or Dare. Sora got Susan to admit that she liked Davis. "So Kari do you like Matt's little brother, T.K.?" Asked Mimi. "Yes." She mumbled. "What?" Mimi asked. "Yes, I do like him!" Kari replied. "Kari and T.K. sitting in a…" Mimi sang. "Uh Mimi, I would shut up if I were you, Mrs. Bill Gates II, if you know what I mean." Sora cut her off. Mimi blushed. "Ahh, Mimi loves Izzy-computer-geek-Izumi, this is too much! First Kari, now Mimi, who's next, Sora?" Yolei said, cracking up. "No, you are! Who do you like? Could it be Boy Genius Ken Ijijouji?" Sora asked. Yolei turned a shade of red. "Admit it! You like him, you do you do you do oooh!" Sora said laughing. "I don't care!" Yolei said, "I'm not the one who's in LOVE with a certain Matt Ishida!" Sora looked taken back. "WHAT!?" She exclaimed. Catherine started to giggle. "_Alors la, tu vas te la fermer! Sinon, je vais dire as tout le monde que tu aimes…TAI!_" (* Translation: Well, you are going to shut up! Or, I will tell everyone that you like…TAI! *) Sora said to Catherine. She immediately shut up, and then went scarlet. "What did you tell her?" Yolei and Kari asked. "Yeah, I wanna know! The only word I understood was Tai!" Mimi exclaimed. Sora explained to the girls what she had just said. Laughs coming from the girls cabin was heard all over camp that night. 

The night before camp ended…

Over the month, Matt had developed feelings for Sora, he had been putting off telling her how he felt for over a week and decided that it was now or never. He heard that she had gone to the area were the nightly campfire was held, so he decided to go there. He walked for a few minutes and when he got there, he froze. Sora was there, hugging a guy. He did not look like any of his friends. Matt felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. He turned around quickly and ran back to his cabin, tears in his eyes. 

Meanwhile, Susan was going to tell Davis how SHE felt about him. She found him sitting by the lake…making out with Christina, a ditz with a brain the size of a pea. That girl thought she could get any guy. Susan ran into the forest until she got tired of running. There, she sat on a stone and cried her heart out. 

The next day, everyone had his or her bags packed. Sora came over to Susan and told her that Davis wanted to say goodbye. "I don't want to talk to him!" She said coldly. "Why?" Sora asked. "I don't think I can tell you now, I just can't." Susan said as she boarded the big red bus to their left. 

Two Years Later (2003)…

Sora was walking down the halls of her High School. It was so big that she had to hurry up to each class. Some were at opposite sides of the building! It was the first day of her 11th grade year. Sora rushed into Science and took at seat next to a tall blond guy. He looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She turned to him. "Hi, I'm Sora Takenouchi." She told him. He looked at her with his ice-cold blue eyes. "Hey." He replied coldly, then he turned away. 'Oh my God! That was Sora! Why does she have to be so hot? I don't want to talk to her. After what she did…ugh! It just makes me so mad!' He thought. A girl walked in and sat next to Sora. She had long black hair. "Hey Susan. What's new?" Sora asked her friend. "Nothing much." She replied. "Oh my God! Look next to you!" Susan whispered to her friend. "What?" Sora asked turning around to face to blond. Susan tugged on Sora's uniform. "That's Matt Ishida! You know Camp Chinook, summer 2001…" Susan said. "You're right! Why haven't we seen him before?" Sora asked. "It's a big school." Susan replied. Then a boy with bushy brown hair walked in. "Susan! That's Davis!" Sora told her friend. "So?" She replied. "So? So? So Susan, go say hi!" Sora said. "I don't want to talk to him." Susan said coldly. "Uh, why?" Sora asked confused. Susan had had a crush on Davis for so long. "I'll tell you after school." Susan told Sora. They decided to meet at Susan's at 2:30, after school. 

At Susan's…

"O.K., so let me get this strait. You saw Davis kissing Christina by the lake, and it broke your heart." Sora asked after hearing the whole story. "Yes." Susan said, tears in her eyes. "Umm, Susan had it ever occurred to you that Davis did not know you loved him! You jumped to conclusions. Maybe he liked Christina, and I could understand that that broke your heart, but if you had told him how you felt a bit sooner, than it would have been you making out with Davis, not Christina!" Sora told her friend. Susan wiped her tears. "You're right." Susan said. "I gotta go, and I know that you're gonna do the right thing." Sora said as she got up and headed towards the door. "Later!" Susan said. She decided to go to the park. Susan sat down under a tree and sighed. 'Sora was right! I'm so stupid!' She thought. Davis interrupted her thoughts. He sat down beside her. "I knew I would find you here." Davis said. "So are you and Christina an item?" She asked. "WHAT? Me and Christina, that ditz?" He paused. "Oh, I guess you saw." Susan just nodded. "That was nothing! She made me kiss her because she knew I liked you and wanted to make you jealous." He told Susan. "You liked me?" Susan asked. "I still do. I even think I love you." Davis said, blushing. "I love you too." Susan told him. 

Later that afternoon, Susan called Sora and told her what had happened. "Cool! Susan, I'm so happy for you, but now I have to know why Matt's giving me the cold shoulder. Gotta go!" Sora said as she hung up. She rushed to the phone book and looked for Matt's address and number. She decided to go to his home. She grabbed her coat and hopped on her scooter, heading to Matt's place. There, she knocked at the door. A man with short brown hair answered the door. "Hello sir. I'm here to talk to Matt." She said politely. "Come in," he said, "Matt's in his room." Sora sat on the couch. She saw Mr. Ishida enter a room and exit it. Then he went into another room. She waited patiently for a minute. Matt stepped out of his room and headed towards the living room. When he saw Sora, he immediately turned around and headed back to his room. "Hold it right there, Ishida!" She said. "What?" he asked coldly. "Excuse you, what is your problem?" She asked. "YOU!" Matt yelled at her. "What?" she asked. He sat down on the couch and calmed down a bit. "At camp, I saw you hugging a guy and it broke my heart." Matt sighed. There was a moment of silence. 'What is he talking about? Oh, I know, Gildas!' Sora started to laugh. Matt got angry. "Does my love like life and feelings for you amuse you?" He asked angrily. "No. You need your eyes checked. That was my cousin, Gildas! He was really sad… 

~FLASHBACK~

"What's the matter Gildas?" Twelve-year-old Sora asked to her crying cousin. "It's Dwayne. He got in a car accident!" Dwayne was Gildas' older brother and Sora's cousin. "What? We need to go home!" She said. "Mom says that we can't leave now because camp ends to-morrow." Gildas said, still crying. "It's gonna be O.K., Dwayne will be just fine." She said as she hugged her cousin. 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

… I didn't really like Dwayne back then. He was so immature, I guess it was just a teenage phase he was going through." Sora told Matt. He laughed with her. Suddenly she stopped. He was looking strait at her. "I love you Sora." Matt told her. "I love you Matt Ishida." Sora replied. 


End file.
